


Why are you so love in with the notion?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Enjoy!, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Songfic, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Adeline who fell in love with bucky one fatal day in the 1940s. Will their love survive time and the darkness it has to bring them? How much can a person change before they're no longer the person who you once thought they were. </p><p>Please enjoy , comment and kudos! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you so love in with the notion?

Why are you so in love with the notion?

1940's 

The first time I met him, I split double chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream and three cherries on him. So much for looking blasé and pretty. It's always the cute guys that seemed to be the victims of my clumsiness, I murmured to myself as I grabbed the napkins and began rubbing his clothes to get rid of the stain. I was so far in my conversation with myself, I forgot where the stain was. Right.on. his.crotch. "First you going to have buy me dinner" the guy smirked at me when I met his eyes that were deciding whether to be Green or blue. I concluded  that they were turquoise. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, please take them off before the stain sets" I blabbed oblivious to how it sounded. "Now you want to get me out of my pants? Let me at least know your name." The turquoise eyed guy winked causing a wave of red into my cheeks. "Why?" I turned around to go around the counter to get the mop. "So I know what I shall call you when we go on our date tonight at 6. There's a funfair in town" the cute guy was asking you out? The one that has a cherry stuck in his belt? I turn to his companion who was very small and quite the opposite of the flirt. "Is this his best chat up line?" The companion laughed "oh no he's just getting warmed up. I'm steve rogers  by the way and the creep who doesn't take no as an answer is james barnes  but hes most known as bucky" I looked to the floor biting my bottom lip. " my name is Adeline although my friends call me addy." I step closer to bucky smiling cheekily as I took the cherry out of his belt and popped in my mouth while I walked out "see you tonight then bucky." Bucky just stood there and looked at steve "I'm going to marry that girl steve" 

The stars sparkled as much as my eyes did with excitement.  I was wearing a blue sailor dress that hugged to my body like a glove and my hair swept to one side. My lips were painted pink. I thought countless times whether to turn back and go home, I mean I was just me. With the laughs of people as my guide I soon made my way to the carnival. I paid for my ticket looking around for the flirt whom I soon saw carrying a giant teddy bear. "I guess you started the fun without me?" I smirked playfully. "I figured flowers were going to wilt in sight of your beauty" damn this son of a bitch is smooth. "Well sadly your lines aren't sweet enough for me. Im going to need some cotton candy" I rushed off on the hunt for the sugar with bucky trying to keep up with me as I dived into the crowds like a swimmer. As I spotted my goal I ran over to the stallperson "one cotton candy please" "anything for such a sweet gal" the man handed me the ball of sugar. "It's on the house. Maybe we could go on a ride after my shift as you seen to be alone ?" The guy looked into my eyes expectantly but his hope suddenly drained as buckys arm snaked around my waist. "Don't worry yourself mate I'll keep her company for the rest of the night. And I doubt shell go the ride you hope her to go on" and with that I was dragged off, grinning like a fool. "Bucky were you jealous?" The only response I got was a huff. I thought I was going to get lost in the sea of crowds but luckily I had bucky as my anchor. 

As bucky walked me home I didn't want the night to end. In one hand I had a gorgeous sweet thing and in the other bucky. "So do you just work at the milkshake bar?" Bucky snapped me out of my sugar coated daze. "No actually I dance as well on most nights. Also I have other jobs as well to tide me over to the next month if im low on funds from my tips" I didn't need to say all of this but with him, it felt different as though he already knew and was just waiting for me to say it. "Dancing huh? Well I'm not too bad myself if you care to try and dance with the devil" I turned to him smirking "I don't dance when there's no music" his crooked grin came out as he grabed my hand "you're not getting out of dancing with me babe. Luckily I know a place where it goes all night just like me in bed" he winked at me as I rolled my eyes. He continued to drag me until suddenly out of nowhere a blaze of music and light appeared. The music was vibrant and filled the air with power and excitement. It was in a square and there were street lights lightening up couples as they swayed to the music which changed from jazz to the blues erratically. "May I have this dance?" Bucky spoke as he spun me to face him. "Hmm I'm not sure......." I grinned as I pulled him closer. "Maybe I'll dance with the bear. He doesnt have two left feet" I motioned to the teddy placed on one of the wooden chairs left out for those with weary feet. "But can he do this?" Bucky dipped me low, which was more thrilling than any of the rides at the carnival. A few inches were all that was stopping me from kissing him. As I moved closer to him I noticed in his eyes he had flecks of gold which danced in the light. The music suddenly seem quiet as if the band just packed up and left. Bucky leant in closer, narrowing the gap as he gently placed his lips to mine. The sudden rush of bliss blinded me to the fact I was standing again. The kiss was mixed with adrenaline of rides, the romantic music and the hope of blossoming romance. As it ended I got a peek of his eyes which had turned dramatically darker mirroring his thoughts as he stared at beauty before him. "Come on let's get you home" he lifted me up like an damsel in distress as I held close the teddy bear as tightly as I held onto the moment of that kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is buckys and adeline's first date. The next chapter will skip slightly ahead. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please kudos and comment because without you guys, it wouldn't be as much fun to write. :)


End file.
